Cute, badass and cuddly
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Recueil de minifics sur des manchots qui déchirent.
1. mission de reconnaissance

**Disclaimer : **Les manchots de Madagascar sont à Dreamworks, qui ont eu la brillante idée de faire une série télé avec ces géniaux manchots militaires qui détournent le bateau dans _Madagascar..._

Je les aime, alors voilà un petit recueil de drabbles et minifics sur eux.

**Note : **Oui, j'ai bien dit "_manchots_". Ce sont des manchots. Pas des pingouins. En français "_penguins_" se traduit par "_manchots_". Les pingouins vivent en Arctique et peuvent voler, les manchots vivent en Antarctique et ne volent pas. Je sais, ils se sont (volontairement ?) planté dans la traduction officielle, mais pour moi ça reste des manchots...

ooo

**Personnages :** les manchots

**Nombre de mots : **210

_Écrit vers septembre 2011_

ooo

La sirène d'alarme hurla, déchirant la nuit, tirant une fois de plus les manchots de leur sommeil.

Skipper était debout au centre de la salle de commandement, les ailes sur les hanches, déjà prêt à partir.

- Urgence, les garçons : on part en mission de reconnaissance dans le parc, une de nos caméras a détecté un mouvement dans un arbre. Ça _pourrait_ être un écureuil mais mon instinct me dit que ça pourrait aussi être autre chose... Quelque chose de bien plus menaçant...

- Mais Skipper, bailla Private en se frottant les yeux, il est trois heures du matin et...

- Pas de "Mais Skipper" qui tiennent, mon jeune Private. Nous somme en DEFCON 2. Étant donné la situation, toute discussion d'un de mes ordres sera considérée comme de la trahison et punie par une mise aux arrêts immédiate !

- Tu veux dire, remarqua Kowalski, que si l'un d'entre nous suggère qu'il serait ridicule de sortir en mission de reconnaissance en pleine nuit pour aller vérifier pour la cinquième fois de la semaine si il y a bien des écureuils dans les arbres de Central Park, il sera puni en... devant rester ici ?

- Exact.

Les trois soldats s'entre-regardèrent.

Cette nuit, Skipper parti seul en mission de reconnaissance.


	2. admirateur

**Personnages :** les manchots

**Nombre de mots : **330

_Ecrit vers septembre 2011_

ooo

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'use ma salive avec toi, réalisa soudain Kowalski. Tu ne comprends probablement pas un mot de ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer...

- Uèèè, admis Rico qui jusque là se contentait de le regarder d'un œil vide sans écouter.

- Skipper ! interpella Kowalski en quête d'un interlocuteur doté d'un quotient intellectuel un peu plus élevé. Il faut que je te parle de ma nouvelle invention !

- Laisse-moi deviner … Un truc dangereux qui risque de détruire l'Humanité et l'Univers ?

- Nooon, sauf si ça tombait entre de mauvaises mains bien sûr... Mais écoute attentivement, c'est du génie pur : l'idée m'est venue alors que je nettoyais mon rayon laser paralysant, j'ai soudain réalisé qu'en récupérant l'énergie résiduelle des vibrations subsoniques générées par l-

Skipper fit "Humhum" en hochant la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Café, Skipper ? les interrompit Private en tendant un mug décoré d'un poisson à son supérieur.

- Pas maintenant, mon jeune Private, je suis occupé à essayer de faire semblant de comprendre ce que raconte Kowalski...

Kowalski poussa un lourd soupir.

- Ô frustration ! La terrible solitude d'être le seul être pensant ! N'y a-t-il personne dans tout ce zoo pour m'écouter, me comprendre – et s'émerveiller avec moi de la supériorité de mon intelligence !

Private lui tendit le Speak&Spell.

Kowalski prit un instant un air blessé avant de s'emparer du jouet et de taper avec habilité (pour un manchot) sur le clavier.

- Féli-ci-tation, fit la machine de sa voix synthétique. Tu-es-gé-nial.

- Oui, je sais, merci. Et encore une fois je crains qu'il n'y ai que toi pour vraiment t'en rendre compte... Je suis tellement intelligent que parfois j'aimerais prendre mon cerveau pour l'embrasser, ce qui est malheureusement anatomiquement impossible – un des grands drames de ma vie...

Skipper et Private le laissèrent seul à s'auto-congratuler. Après tout Rico avait bien une poupée pour petite amie, Kowalski pouvait bien de temps en temps se permettre d'avoir un ordinateur pour admirateur.


	3. punition

**Personnages :** les manchots

**Nombre de mots : **280

_Ecrit vers septembre 2011_

**ooo**

Skipper fit s'aligner ses hommes et mettre au garde à vous, puis il passa devant le rang, distribuant à chacun une vigoureuse paire de claques.

- Vous savez tous ce que je vous reproche, messieurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Kowalski soupira.

- Je suppose que c'est parce que tu as remarqué que j'avais discrètement repris mes expérimentations sur ma machine à trouer l'espace temps bien que tu me l'ai interdit suite à... hum... au petit incident de la dernière fois... qui a faillit détruire New-York...

- Tout juste, confirma Skipper. Tu donneras les plans à Rico pour qu'il les détruise une bonne fois pour toute avant une nouvelle catastrophe. Private ?

Le bec du jeune soldat trembla.

- Je … je suis tellement désolé d'avoir finit les sardines avec le beurre de cacahuète... je n'ai pas pu résister ...

- Apprends à résister, mon jeune Private. Un soldat sans volonté est un mauvais soldat. Rico ?

- Hanheuuuurh, fit Rico. Ahreugnirheuheu...

(personne ne compris le sens de ses paroles, mais elles avaient était prononcées sur un ton d'aveux et de regret)

- C'est exact, Rico. Même chose que pour les autres : ne recommence pas.

Rico baissa piteusement la tête et promit, dans son langage inarticulé, que non, il ne le ferait plus...

- Très bien, messieurs, rompez les rangs, et n'oubliez pas : je vous ai à l'œil.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Il était en réalité techniquement impossible de surveiller _constamment_ trois manchots qu'il avait lui même entrainé à la discrétion et la furtivité. C'était pour ça qu'il se contentait de les punir régulièrement : si lui ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient pu faire dans son dos, eux le savaient...


	4. oraison funèbre

**Personnages :** les manchots, Marlene

**Nombre de mots : **590

_Ecrit vers septembre 2011_

Skipper, Rico et Private ont tous déjà eu le droit à au moins une émouvante oraison funèbre dans un épisode ou un autre... Mais, autant que je me rappelle, pas Kowalski. C'est injuste. Donc voilà :

ooo

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Marlene en accourant dans l'enclot des manchots d'où venait de se faire entendre un terrifiant bruit d'explosion.

- Le laboratoire... toussota Private en s'extirpant de leur base, le laboratoire de Kowalski a explosé.

Skipper et Rico le suivirent, quelques plumes roussies.

- Et... et Kowalski ?

Skipper baissa la tête.

- Porté disparu... commença-t-il, avant de se corriger immédiatement sur un ton dramatique : Non, à quoi bon mentir ! Il était enfermé dans son laboratoire et vue la puissance de la déflagration il doit maintenant être (bouche tes oreilles, petit) tartiné sur les murs, en bouillie tellement calcinée que même un orque n'en voudrait pas !

D'horreur, Marlene plaqua ses pattes contre sa bouche, Private retira les ailes de ses oreilles pour effacer une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux et Rico laissa échapper quelques gargarismes, partagé entre la tristesse d'avoir perdu un compagnon et les frissons de plaisirs que provoquaient en lui la poésie de cette image.

- Au moins... balbutia Private, il sera parti en faisant quelque chose qu'il aimait... Il est mort pour la science, son unique et cruelle maitresse -si on excepte Doris, le dauphin, sa seconde unique et cruelle maitresse...

- AhrahrahrKABOOM, ajouta Rico sans parvenir à cacher un sourire.

- Tu as raison, Rico. En tant que commandant je devrais dire quelques mots...

Skipper s'éclaircit la gorge et déclama :

- Kowalski... Mon vocabulaire militaire, ne contient pas énormément de mots dont le sentimentalisme serait approprié à la situation, mais j'aimerais te dire combien tes analyses incompréhensibles, tes inventions dangereuses, tes plans alambiqués et ton ego sur-dimensionné nous manqueront. Par la taille, le QI et les chevilles, tu étais le plus grand d'entre nous. Toi qui aimais tant les fractions, sache que sans toi nous serons à jamais amputé de la plus grosse moitié de notre cerveau et d'un quart de notre cœur, et même si notre taux de testostérone est trop élevé pour nous permettre de pleurer (Private le contredisait en laissant deux torrents de larmes ruisseler sur son plumage imperméable) notre émotion est bien réelle. Kowalski, mon lieutenant, mon ami... Adieu.

Et malgré tout ce qui avait pu endurcir son cœur au cours de ses innombrables missions, il ne pu empêcher son bec de trembler légèrement quand il adressa a son second disparut un dernier salut militaire.

Ce dernier, apparaissant derrière la clôture de leur enclot, un tube à essaie sous l'aile, lui rendit son salut.

- Désolé Skipper, j'étais parti emprunter des isotopes radioactifs dans un hôpital. Ai-je loupé quelque chose ?

- Kowalski ! Tu n'étais pas dans ton laboratoire quand il a explosé ?

- Quoi ? Mon laboratoire à _encore_ explosé ? Ah ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du laisser ce mélange explosif instable sur le feu sans surveillance !

- Tu seras puni pour ta négligence ! assura Skipper en se jetant dans les bras de son lieutenant. Plus tard...

Rico et Private rejoignirent avec bonheur le câlin collectif, sous le regard à la fois soulagé et abasourdi de Marlene.

Malgré le temps qu'elle passait avec eux, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer aux crises cardiaques à répétition qu'ils lui faisaient subir... Mais elle commençait à comprendre cette manie qu'ils avaient de toujours déclarer trop vite la mort de l'un des leur et de commencer à le regretter avant de découvrir qu'il était en fait vivant. Il lui semblait que c'était tout simplement le meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés pour se ré-affirmer régulièrement leur amour mutuel...


	5. parcours

**Personnage :** Skipper

_Ecrit en octobre 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots 'moi aussi j'ai eu de très mauvaises expériences avec les trappes…'_

100 mots

ooo

- Moi aussi j'ai eu de très mauvaises expériences avec des trappes s'ouvrant sur des cuves d'acide dans un couloir balayé de lasers protégé par des tigres surentrainés - ahah, sacré souvenir, c'était en 74, en Corée, un dossier classé top secret, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus... J'ai bien faillit y rester mais je suis toujours là ! Et comme ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort... vous me re-boufferez ce parcours jusqu'à me faire un sans faute ou je rajoute deux tigres de plus pour vous motiver ! Et en cadence : _J'adore faire de l'exercice..._


	6. don't ask

**Personnages/Couple : **Skipper, Rico/Kowalski

(Non, je n'ai aucune raison valable pour les shipper, je les shippe c'est tout... )

_Ecrit en octobre 2011 lors d'un _**_arbre à drabble. _**_Accroche : 'Passé la première surprise, il choisit de ne pas le réveiller.'_

100 mots

ooo

Passé la première surprise, il choisit de ne pas les réveiller pour demander une explication rationnelle à Kowalski - car la vision perturbante du plus intelligent de ses hommes endormi lové entre les ailes du plus violemment stupide a forcément une explication rationnelle...

Après tout, c'est l'hiver, et c'est dans la nature des manchots de se réchauffer en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, non ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'agit encore d'une invention qui aurait mal tourné...

Sans doute.

Il choisit de ne pas les réveiller, parce que, finalement, si c'est autre chose, il ne veut surtout pas savoir : _don't ask, don't tell_...


	7. Shawna

**Personnages/Couple : **PrivateShawna

_Ecrit en octobre 2011 lors d'un _**_arbre à drabble. _**_Accroche : 'se faire dorloter un peu.'_

100 mots

ooo

Se faire dorloter un peu, s'abandonner un instant, en confiance totale, entre des mains maternelles... Une sensation inconnue dans son univers militaire, viril et brutal... Private n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi agréable depuis... depuis qu'il était un œuf, tendrement couvé sur les pattes de sa maman...

Les mains de Shawna avait la douceur d'une licorne magique rose, la délicatesse d'un chocolat fourré au beurre de cacahuète...  
>Shawna... Une mammifère... Une humaine -une vétérinaire ! Private n'osait pas imaginer comment réagirait Skipper s'il l'apprenait... Non, il ne dirait rien à ses compagnons, son amour resterait secret, interdit, comme dans une belle pièce de Shakespeare...<p> 


	8. progrès

**Personnages : **Skipper ; Private

_Ecrit en avril 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : 'il se répète qu'il est fier de lui et de ses résultats mais qu'il doit continuer et faire encore mieux que ça'"_

Non, ce n'est pas... heu... vraiment canon... mais j'en suis profondément convaincue :P

100 mots

ooo

Skipper répète à Private qu'il est fier de lui et de ses résultats mais qu'il doit continuer et faire encore mieux que ça, qu'il a encore de la marge pour devenir un guerrier de son niveau.

Private acquiesce avec un sourire et reprend l'entrainement.

C'est un énorme mensonge, Skipper le sait bien. Pas qu'il est fier de lui, non, il est incroyablement fier de lui, même si cette fierté se teinte parfois d'une inavouable pointe de jalousie.

Le mensonge, c'est qu'il lui reste des progrès à faire.  
>En vérité, depuis longtemps déjà, en maitrise des arts martiaux, Private l'a dépassé.<p> 


	9. nouvelle invention

**Personnages : **Kowalski

_Ecrit en avril 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : 'aux traits tirés et aux yeux brillants'_

100 mots

_ooo_

Les traits tirés et les yeux brillants, Kowalski se servit un café.

- Tu as encore passé une nuit blanche dans ton laboratoire, remarqua Private. Tu travailles sur une nouvelle invention ?

Le scientifique laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge.

- Oooh, oui, tu peux le dire, héhéhéhéhéhé... Hé...

Son ricanement sembla s'arrêter un instant, puis, soudain, il renversa la tête en arrière et, le bec grand ouvert, partit d'un long éclat de rire sardonique.

- Rico, ordonna Skipper, va détruire la nouvelle abomination de Kowalski.  
>- Qu... Quoi ? Attendez, vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit !<br>- Pas besoin Kowalski. Vraiment pas besoin...


	10. Blowhole

**Personnages : **les manchots, Dr. Blowhole (Kowalski/Blowhole)

_Ecrit en avril 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : 'aussitôt'_

100 mots

_ooo_

Sitôt sont ils entrés dans la pièce que les portes se referment derrière eux. Plusieurs écrans multicolores s'allumèrent, un décompte apparut au mur et la voix de Blowhole surgit de nulle part.

"Bienvenue, _peng-U-ins_. Voici un petit puzzle que j'ai conçu pour Kowalski. Un génie aurait besoin de dix minutes pour comprendre comment ouvrir les portes avant que la pièce n'explose. Je t'en laisse sept. Impressionne moi."

"Awwww... Pour moi ?" minauda Kowalski.  
>Puis il croisa le regard de Skipper et se reprit : "Je veux dire : Oh ! Pourquoi... me sous-estimer !"<br>"Pourquoi, en effet..." répondit Blowhole.

Le décompte perdit deux minutes.

"Ouuuups."


	11. Doris & Blowhole

**Personnages : **Kowalski-Doris ; Kowalski-Blowhole

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "__Kowalski et Blowhole – Doris__"__  
>(Je<em>_ luttais pour ne pas shipper Blowhole et Kowalski parce que je fais déjà largement assez -trop- de ship foireux sur ce fandom... mais finalement tant pis XD)_

_ooo_

- Kowalski, quand il s'agit d'espionnage de dauphin j'aimerais que tu centres ton attention un peu plus sur Blowhole et un peu moins sur Doris, suis-je clair ?  
>- Comme le cristal, mon commandant, soupira l'intéressé en éteignant tristement les écrans qui retransmettaient les images enregistrées par les caméras qu'il avait dissimulé dans l'enclot de son éternel amour à sens unique.<p>

Il sortit un dossier indiquant en lettres capitales rouges "Top Secret – Dr. Blowhole – Ultra-confidentiel – Meurs, Blowhole ! Meurs, ordure ! Meurs !" (la dernière ligne avait été rajoutée à la main par Skipper un soir où il n'était pas de bonne humeur...) Skipper quitta la pièce, le laissant travailler mais se promettant qu'ils auraient plus tard une petite discussion sur la différence entre amour et obsession névrotique.

A l'aide de son petit calepin et de son gigantesque intellect, Kowalski coupait et recoupait les informations, resserrant les mailles du filet autour du maléfique cétacé. Il repassa une bande sonore enregistrée dans l'ancien QG de leur ennemi, espérant y trouver de nouveaux indices pour le localiser qui lui aurait échappés.

Le cliquettement ironique de Blowhole lui rappela celui de Doris.

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, sur ces photos, son profil aussi lui rappelait Doris... La même forme élégante et fuselée, la même peau lisse et délicatement bleutée, le même long bec, fin et mutin, la même grâce...

En réalité, la seule chose qui différenciait Doris et Blowhole c'était... leur intelligence. Blowhole, contrairement à Doris, était quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait discuter de sujets légers tels que les bosons de Higgs, la théorie des cordes ou le paradoxe du chat beurré. Et un gros laboratoire. Blowhole avait un énorme laboratoire...

Oui, bien sûr, Blowhole était méchant, mais enfin... méchant... certes il avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, essayé de le tuer, mais lui, au moins, il n'avait jamais piétiné son cœur... pour l'instant...

Réalisant soudain le contenue de ses pensées, Kowalski cogna vigoureusement son crâne contre son bureau à deux ou trois reprises, ferma le dossier Blowhole et ralluma précipitamment les écrans de contrôle.

- Kowalski ! vociféra Skipper quand il revint dans le laboratoire pour trouver à nouveau son lieutenant en train d'espionner leur voisine dauphin.  
>- Je vous assure, mon commandant, qu'il vaut mieux, pour le bien de cette mission, que je m'accorde régulièrement des pauses pour fantasmer sur Doris. M'en priver pourrait avoir sur moi des conséquences psychologiques que vous risquez de ne pas du tout apprécier.<p> 


	12. Julien : espace vital

**Personnages/Couple : **Julien, Skipper (vaguement Julien/Skipper ?)

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "__Skipper et Julien - mon espace vital n'est PAS une partie de ton royaume__"_

_ooo_

Skipper commençait à croire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour faire comprendre à ce roi d'opérette que son espace vital n'était PAS une partie de son Royaume. Il avait pourtant tout essayé : les menaces, puis la violence verbale et physique... Autant lancer des chamallow contre un char d'assaut.

Pourtant il était un combattant aguerrit et les personnes capables d'esquiver ses attaques précises et fulgurantes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une patte (Général Shingen, le singe qui l'avait formé, peut-être Private, les jours où il était bien en forme, et bien sûr Hans - mais un peu parce qu'il le laissait faire...) mais Julien... Julien, en quelques pas de danse, évitait ses Zuan Quan, Heng Quan, Tcha Teh et Pan Toi sans même avoir l'air de faire exprès et le laissait haletant, forcé d'avouer sa défaite...

L'assassinat ne semblant pas (encore) une solution envisageable, Skipper avait donc pris la dur décision de laisser tomber. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un abandon lâche mais d'une réduction stratégique des défenses, c'était très différent. Car un bon stratège doit savoir comment se battre, mais il doit aussi savoir reconnaître quand le combat est inutile et ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à épuiser ses ressources...

Alors oui, il avait décidé de baisser les armes.  
>Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Julien l'avait définitivement conquis, oh non ! Disons juste qu'il l'avait laissé établir un provisoire protectorat.<p> 


	13. Julien : reproduction

**Personnages : **Julien, Maurice

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "__King Julien (+ qui vous voulez) – reproduction__"_

_ooo_

Julien poussa un soupir déchirant, contemplant sa couronne d'un air tragique.  
>- Tu sais ce qui me manque, pour être un roi entier, Maurice ?<p>

Maurice pensa "du charisme et de la prestance" mais répondit :  
>- Non, majesté...<br>- Un descendant ! Avec mon J-J j'ai compris que j'avais besoin d'un successeur, et maintenant qu'on m'a séparé de lui il faut absolument que j'en trouve un autre !  
>- Vous pourriez peut-être demander de l'aide à Kowalski, suggéra Maurice.<p>

En effet, songeait le majordome, le scientifique à plume étant habitué à faire des expériences qui défiaient les lois de la nature, en l'absence de femelle lémure il pourrait peut-être faire un petit clone de Julien, ou mieux : un robot qu'ils pourraient éteindre quand ils en auraient marre...

Le menton appuyé sur un pied, Julien considéra la proposition.

- Kowalski ? Mouais... C'est vrai qu'il est solide et en bonne santé... Mais quitte a prendre un manchot pour épouse, je préférerais le chef...


	14. Eggy

**Personnages : **Mère-Canne, les manchots, Julien & Eggy

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "__Eggy - Je voudrais déjà être roi__"_

ooo

Mère-Canne se tordit nerveusement les plumes des ailes, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Voilà, messieurs, si... si je vous ai réunis tout les cinq c'est parce que vous représentez tous une sorte de figure paternelle pour mon petit Eggy et... et je pense qu'il faut que vous parliez avec lui. Tous les matins il réveille ses frères aux aurores et leur impose un entrainement très difficile, kung-fu, artillerie, stratégie militaire, ainsi que des cours de politique, de chimie et de physique de haut niveau. Il est très exigent avec eux et il se montre extrêmement désagréable, voir violent quand il trouve qu'ils ne progressent pas assez vite... Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait tout ça il m'a répondu qu'il... qu'il voulait que tous ses frères deviennent comme lui des soldats d'élites, qu'ils formeraient ainsi une unité invincible et qu'il pourrait avec eux faire un coup d'Etat militaire pour devenir le roi de Central Park...

Les cinq pères de substitution s'entre-regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- En effet, Madame, commença Private, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions à votre fils...  
>- Pour le féliciter ! compléta Kowalski.<br>- Hyahhwéé ! confirma Rico.  
>- Je suis tellement fier de mon bébééééééé, sanglota Julien en épongeant ses larmes dans sa queue touffue.<br>- Moi aussi, avoua Skipper, pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre de sombrer dans le sentimentalisme, mais ce petit... Ce petit ira loin !

Sans le moindre doute, ils avaient fait un excellent travail d'équipe sur l'éducation de ce garçon !


	15. nouvelle invention 2

**Personnages : **Kowalski, Skipper, Rico

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "__Kowalski - cette invention ne présente aucun risque (sauf si on appuie sur ce bouton)__"_

_ooo_

- J'ai pas confiance, déclara Skipper d'entrée de jeu quand Kowalski lui présenta un objet ressemblant à un sèche-cheveux customisé à coup de fil de fer et de bouchons en plastique, fruit de sa dernière nuit blanche dans son laboratoire.

- Et tu aurais tort : ce SFFR est aussi génial qu'inoffensif – sans oublier _délicieux_!

Skipper leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Super-Fish-Flavour-Ray, traduisit Kowalski en bombant le torse. Cette petite merveille peut donner un savoureux goût de poisson à n'importe quel aliment. Ainsi, si Alice décide à nouveau de changer notre régime...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Rico venait de lui arracher son invention des mains en hurlant "POASSON ! POASSON ! POAÂASSOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"  
>Skipper, sentant venir la catastrophe, fit un geste pour la récupérer, mais Kowalski l'arrêta.<p>

- Laisse le donc, il n'y a aucun risque : mon SFFR est très solide et, comme je le disais, inoffensif...

Skipper était loin d'être totalement rassuré.

- "Inoffensif" comme "sans aucun danger" ou "inoffensif" comme "sans danger sauf si on appuis sur ce bouton" ?

- Il y a _peut-être_ un hypothèse _éventuellement_ dangereuse, admis Kowalski. Une terrible explosion _pourrait_ se produire dans le scénario _hautement improbable _dans lequel le cœur de la machine entrerait en contact avec un mélange à part égale de suc gastrique, de limaille de fer, de purée de hareng et de nitroglycérine... Je dis "hautement improbable" car un tel mélange n'existe nul part à l'état naturel... Sauf... Sauf peut-être...

Il se tourna vers Rico qui était en train d'enfoncer l'objet dans sa gorge en grognant " 'ouasson, 'ouasson..."

Alors que les autres manchots, les plumes caramélisées, tentaient de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leur base à moitié détruite par l'explosion, Kowalski, le bec dans son calepin, parvenait à voir le coté positif des choses :

- Au moins j'ai maintenant une idée plus précise de la composition de l'intérieur de l'estomac de Rico...


	16. Hans : mail

**Personnages : **les chimpanzés, Skipper, (Hans/Skipper)

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "__Skipper(/)Hans - forcément, envoyer des mails à un illettré...__"_

_ooo_

Cela gênait un peu Skipper de devoir faire lire sa correspondance privé par quelqu'un d'autre, mais le fait était que ce n'était pas à l'armée qu'on apprenait à lire, et il devait bien faire avec.

Phil lu le mail, écarquilla les yeux et commença à le traduire en langage des signes. Manson écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

- Quoi ? grogna Skipper.  
>- Hum, rien, assura Phil, c'est simplement que votre ami (Skipper lui lança un regard assassin) votre <em>ennemi<em> Hans a un langage que je qualifierais de parfois... un peu outrancier. Pour résumer : il jure de se venger de manière diabolique et vous prie d'agréer l'expression ses sentiments les meilleurs...  
>- Rien d'autre ?<br>- Eeeeeeet bien... Non. Pas spécialement.

Skipper marmonna un remerciement aux primates et s'en retourna à sa base, demander à Kowalski d'essayer de tracer l'origine du mail pour localiser le macareux. Quand il fut hors de vu, le chimpanzé muet gesticula quelques mots de réprobation à son compagnon.

- Oui, je sais bien, Phil, j'ai pris la liberté d'occulter le long passage concernant "ces souvenirs encore brûlants du Danemark", mais je crois que j'avais d'excellents motifs pour le faire : premièrement j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que Skipper se serait senti dans l'obligation de nous éliminer pour avoir eu connaissance de ces informations, deuxièmement... il y a des enfants qui regardent.


	17. Hans : poésie

Interlude poétique (tant qu'on est dans le Hans/Skipper) :

_Les roses sont rouges, les fiolettes bleues,  
>Comme cette flamme de haine qui brille dans tes yeux.<br>Je t'ai fais du tort, je l'afoue, cher Zkipper,  
>Mais Copenhague est loin maintenant, mein liebe,<br>Le passé est passé, nous poufons l'oublier,  
>Une petite trahison ne peut détruire notre amitié !<br>Laisses-moi être à noufeau le chargeur de ton Beretta,  
>Si l'amour était un missile, ma tête chercheuse serait pointée sur toi. <em>


	18. Lola

**Personnages : **Julien, Maurice, Skipper/Lola

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "__Skipper/Lola - comment as-tu pu!__"_

_(Lola est la femme de Skipper. Si, rappelez-vous, la poupée qu'il épouse dans "Escape 2 Africa" !)_

_J'ai également écrit une autre réponse à ce prompt que j'ai publiée à part parce qu'elle était plus longue et que le fandom de base était plus le film "Escape 2 Africa" que la série "The Penguins of Madagascar" à proprement parler._

_ooo_

- Pfffr, il faut vraiment être un stupide manchot pour en pincer pour une dame en plastique, grommela Julien, boudeur, en observant Rico brosser amoureusement les cheveux de sa poupée en lui chantant quelque chose qui semblait à mi-chemin entre du Barry White remixé par un DJ fou et les hurlement d'un chien à l'agonie.

(En réalité le lémurien était juste jaloux de ne pas avoir réussi à séduire cette stupide poupée qui préférait rester avec ce stupide manchot malgré tout ses efforts et son exceptionnel sex-appeal...)

- D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il pour passer à autre chose, il n'y en avait pas un autre qui avait une amie poupée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de sa belle, le chef ?

Maurice manqua de renverser son smoothie et lança un regard nerveux vers l'enclot des manchots.

- Chuuut, Majesté ! Si Skipper vous entend mentionner sa femme seul les esprits du ciel savent dans quel état il va se mettre...  
>- Oooh, parce que j'ai dis "belle" ? C'est un grand jaloux ? Je le rassurerai : c'est juste une manière de parler, je l'ai toujours trouvé assez moche avec sa tête d'œuf. Mais je comprend que ça puisse plaire à un oiseau...<br>- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant, Majesté ?  
>- Bien sûr que je suis au courant, le roi est toujours branché ! … au courant de quoi ?<p>

Maurice avec un air dramatique et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta, car la vérité, c'était que...

- Personne ne le sait. Elle a disparue, et comme personne n'en parle, on suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulièrement tragique et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas y faire référence en présence de Skipper...  
>- OooooOOooh, une histoire pleine de mensonges et de trahisons, de cris, de larmes, de rebondissements, de suspense et de pop-corn ? J'adore manger du pop-corn quand on me raconte des histoires pleines de rebondissements !<br>- Une autre théorie, avoua Maurice, dit qu'il s'est juste rendu compte qu'il avait épousé une poupée qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que remuer la tête, qu'il a mis ça sur le compte d'une insolation et qu'il l'a oublié dans un coin. Mais comme personne n'ose lui demander, j'imagine qu'on ne saura jamais...


	19. nouvelle invention 3

**CrossOver **avec **Kung Fu Panda –** je le poste ici parce que c'est plus simple niveau rangement, et puis même sans avoir vu _Kung Fu Panda_ on comprend très bien ce qui se passe... (et puis j'ai posté une minific crossover KFP/Madagascar dans un recueil sur Shen, donc ça équilibre...)

**Personnages : **les manchots, Po

_Ecrit en avril 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : 'Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas mis en l'air le continuum espace-temps, cette fois non plus.'_

100 mots

_ooo_

- Pourvu que je n'ait pas mis en l'air le continuum espace-temps cette fois non plus, pensa Kowalski à voix haute.  
>- Pourvu que quoi ? demanda Skipper d'un air suspicieux.<br>- Rien, rien, répondit Kowalski avec un sourire gêné en cachant sa dernière invention derrière son dos.

Un panda passa la tête par l'entrée de leur base.

- Y a quelqu'un ?  
>- Depuis quand on a un panda au zoo ?<br>- Ah, salut... heu... oiseaux bizarres. Dites, comment vous avez fait ça ? Je veux dire... faire apparaître votre maison carré comme ça, au milieu de nulle part...

Skipper se tourna vers Kowalski.

- Je... je peux expliquer...


End file.
